Chess
by animegirl19791
Summary: My first commission, requested by googleyecandy, with Fred and her OC, Maggie. Maggie and Fred have been dodging round each other for years, and George feels that it's high time to bring them together, with some help from the Room of Requirement. Rated M for sex (hurrah!).


**Chess**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this has taken me a considerable time to complete. My first ever commission, as requested by googleyecandy between Mr. Sex-on-Legs Fred Weasley and her OC, Maggie Price. Hope it is to your liking, my dear, and hope those who also read it like the lemony goodness.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

**In a student body of at least a thousand, it could have been easy to miss one person at Hogwarts. This was not, however, the case for Maggie Price. Although Fred Weasley wasn't the first person she noticed when she walked into the Great Hall that first night (hard to identify individuals when faced by a thousand people and so nervous she'd been shaking in her shoes), it was a surprisingly short time before he drifted onto her radar.**

**Most people would say the Weasley twins were identical, and for the most part they were – same hair, same eyes, same body type – but there were subtle differences that drew Maggie to Fred more than George. While they were both funny and outspoken, it was more likely to be Fred's voice that could be heard across the Common Room of an evening, while George stood next to him grinning as his twin recited the spiel of their latest scheme or invention. It was because of this that Maggie first became really aware of just how. . . appealing Fred Weasley was. He was physically attracted, granted, but there was also his wit and charisma that could bring pretty much any girl running. It was because of this that she didn't immediately go running to him herself. She wasn't a shy girl by any means – she'd often been told she didn't know when to shut up most of the time, primarily by the teachers – but there was something about Fred that made her a little anxious to just march up to him and ask him out, For one thing, he was two years older than her. True this was slightly less of a problem now she was in fifth year and he in his seventh, but back in her first year it had seemed a pretty daunting prospect.**

**Still, despite not quite having the gall to ask him out on a date, there wasn't nothing stopping her trying to be his friend. They'd first spoken in detention – a fitting way to start, it seemed to her. He and George had decided that, for a laugh, they would follow the instructions given to them by Professor Snape for a Strengthening Draft backwards to see what would happen – resulting in a rather impressive explosion and a week's worth of detentions from Snape. Maggie, who had made the mistake of muttering – a little too loudly – that Snape took himself way too seriously, was joining them.**

**They were charged with the tedious task of cleaning the school cauldrons without the use of magic. Maggie, having been born to Muggle parents, was slightly more accustomed to this kind of task, but Fred and George were evidentially not so skilled. After just ten minutes, all three of them were soaking – as well was the floor – and Maggie had been smacked in the forehead by a rouge bar of soap that had escaped from George's grip as he tried to scrub a particularly stubborn crust of armadillo bile from the rim of one cauldron.**

**The detention had started at six thirty, but it wasn't until gone eight that they'd exchanged words, when Snape had been called away by Filch to stop Peeves dropping Dung-Bombs down the fourth-floor staircase. Snape pocketed Fred, George and Maggie's wands – which he'd apprehended from them at the beginning of the evening – inside his black robes and sneered nastily at them.**

"**I shall expect you to have finished those by the time I get back," he said. "And then you can start on these." He flicked his own wand and several trays of soiled test tubes and measuring jugs sailed out of the store cupboard, most of which were encrusted with what looked like bat blood.**

**The moment the hem of Snape's cloak disappeared around the door, Fred pulled a soapy hand from the sink and aimed an enthusiastic gesture with his middle finger at the empty doorframe.**

"**Prick," George said in agreement.**

**Fred looked at Maggie, who was still working on the same cauldron she'd been scrubbing five minutes ago – someone had been rather overzealous with the flobberworm mucus. Her forehead was damp with the steam from the hot water, strands of her dark blonde hair stuck to it. Hot and red-faced, she would have given the robes off her back for their first proper interaction to not be now – preferably until circumstances in which she'd been allowed three hours to prepare. **

"**What's your name?" Fred asked, starting to stack the measuring jugs he'd been dousing.**

"**Maggie Price," she said, a little too quickly. Damn.**

"**Fred Weasley," he said.**

"**George," said George.**

"**Yeah, I know," Maggie said. Double damn – that didn't sound stalkerish at all.**

"**What're you in for?"**

"**Called Snape a sad-act."**

**The twins both laughed and Maggie couldn't help grinning.**

**That was the only spoken interaction they had for the rest of the evening, though when they got back to Gryffindor Tower – having finally been allowed to leave at nine forty-five – Fred gave her a smile and said, "Night."**

**The grand total of ten words Fred had said to her that night stuck in Maggie's mind for a long time afterwards, although it wasn't until her second year when they spoke again. After coming down with a particularly nasty bout of flu, she was spending the morning in the hospital wing, smoking at the ears from the pepper-up potion Madam Pomfrey had given her, when Fred came through the doors, clutching his left hand with a pained look on his face. She knew it was Fred right away, since he'd managed to accidentally dye his hair green a fortnight or so ago, and still had a streak of it in his fringe.**

"**For Merlin's sake!" Madam Pomfrey huffed, sitting him down on a bed and pulling out her wand. "What happened **_**this**_** time, Weasley?"**

"**Nothing!" Then, when she raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Okay, so I **_**might**_** have been trying to hide something in a suit of armour and it wasn't so keen on the idea."**

"**And decided to break your fingers," Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue and withdrew her wand. "**_**Episkey**_**."**

**There was a **_**crack**_** and Fred gave a sigh of relief. "Ahh, that's better. Cheers."**

"**You're welcome," she said. Then, as an afterthought, tapped his forehead with her wand – the green stripe returned to its ordinary red.**

"**It was kind of growing on me," Fred said reproachfully, but she ignored him and continued down towards Maggie's bed.**

"**How are you feeling now, Price?"**

"**Alright," she replied. The smoke had stopped, anyway.**

"**Feel alright to go back to your lesson?"**

"**S'pose." She wasn't overly keen to get back to class – she'd only been allowed out when Hermione Granger had mentioned to Professor Binns that she was close to passing out ten minutes in – but it was so **_**boring**_** in the Hospital Wing. She pulled her bag-strap back onto her shoulder and headed back down the long room towards where Fred was still experimentally flexing his fingers. He glanced up and, catching sight of her, grinned.**

"**Hey," he said. "Maggie, right?"**

**She nodded.**

"**You headed back to class or the Common Room?"**

**She smiled in what she hoped was a flirty way, even with a red nose. "You tell me." **

**He chuckled and stood up. He wasn't that tall – only a few inches or so more than her. They headed off back to Gryffindor Tower, chatting as they went, which was a little nerve-wracking at first, but quickly felt more natural. He was surprisingly easy to talk to.**

**They spent the rest of what would have been a mind-numbingly boring lesson joking around by the merry fire in the Common Room and playing wizard chess – something which Fred was rather good at.**

"**You should play my brother sometime," he said, casually commanding one of his bishops to mercilessly destroy her queen. "He's freakily good."**

"**Does that mean he could kick your arse?" she asked, watching the bishop drag the remnants of her poor defeated queen off the board and dump by her pawns, knights, bishop and queenside castle. She wasn't a good player, it transpired.**

"**Not a chance," Fred said cockily, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back against the sofa. "Well, maybe. Only thing he **_**could**_** beat me at, though."**

"**Maybe someday **_**I**_** will," Maggie said, nudging her remaining – slightly trembling – castle into the path of Fred's bishop. "Aha!" she watched with gleeful satisfaction as her castle bonked the bishop on the head and dragged him off the board with an expression of intense relief.**

"**Yeah," Fred said, smirking, "but—" his queen took five triumphant steps diagonally to the left. "Checkmate."**

"**Nerd," Maggie huffed.**

"**Loser," he retorted.**

"**I'm so going to beat you one day."**

"**Whatever," he grinned.**

**Despite her being two years below, Maggie became mates with the twins after that morning she and Fred had skived off. She often tagged along on their misadventures to cause havoc for Filch and anyone else who annoyed them – not often participating of the misdeeds herself, but definitely laughing and running like mad with them. And while they were both fun to hang around with, there was still that something about Fred that made Maggie like him just that little bit more. And while he often flirted with her, he also flirted with most of the girls in the school, and she was anxious not to do anything that might jeopardise their friendship. She was friends with two of the most popular boys in the school and she certainly wasn't going to throw that away over some silly mistake.**

**That was before they got stuck in the Room of Requirement.**

**It was after a particularly vigorous DA meeting, in which Maggie had finally managed to successfully Stun Cho Chang. She was feeling pretty pleased with herself and didn't notice that she and Fred were alone until she heard, "What the hell?" from behind her. Turning around from where she was admiring the spines of the defence books on the bookcases that lined the walls, she saw Fred standing where the door would normally have been.**

"**What's wrong?" she asked as he felt around the edge of the wall. The outline of the door was still visible, but seemed to have melded into the wall's smooth face.**

"**I dunno," he said. "It just disappeared as I went to open it. George went ahead."**

"**So. . . we're stuck in here." **_**Alone**_**, Maggie added in her mind. She felt the colour rise in her face but tried to suppress it.**

"**Looks like it," Fred sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Weird." He sank to the ground and sat on the pile of cushions they had been using as padding when they'd been practicing Stunning. Maggie walked slowly over to stand beside him, running her own hand over the wall, which was as seamless as though there had never been a door there in the first place. Eventually she dropped her bag and sat down next to Fred, wrapping her arms around her knees.**

"**D'you reckon it'll open before morning?"**

**Fred shrugged. "Who knows? If it doesn't we'll probably have to come up with excuses about why we're not in class."**

"**But the next meeting might not be for ages," Maggie said, starting to feel rather concerned. "What if we're stuck here for days?"**

"**We won't be," Fred said, but he didn't look entirely certain. "If we are, we'll just have to eat the books."**

"**Hermione won't be happy," Maggie smirked.**

"**Well, it's either that or eat each other," Fred said. Maggie tried to dismiss the terribly inappropriate images that began racing through her mind. **_**Not a good time,**_** she scolded her brain, which merrily ignored her.**

**They sat in silence for a few minutes, Fred tapping out a rhythm with his knuckles on the floor. Maggie wanted to say something – preferably something effortlessly cool and funny – but her mind had conveniently become an utterly blank canvas. She cast her gaze in a wide arch around the room, as if hoping to pluck a conversation starter from out of the air, when her eyes fell on Fred's right hand, lying flat against his leg.**

"**What's that?" she asked, reaching out and taking hold of his wrist, turning his hand so as to see the white marks etched onto his skin better.**

_**I will not disrupt lessons with immature jokes.**_

**A simple and harmless enough phrase – it would be considered nothing if it were written on paper – but the fact that it was carved in thin strokes across the flesh of Fred's hand made the bile rise in Maggie's throat.**

"**Oh my God," she murmured, pressing her fingers to her lips in horror. "How'd you get that?"**

"**Umbridge," Fred shrugged, as though it wasn't that big a deal.**

**Maggie felt her blood boil in her veins. "That. . . that **_**evil**_** old toad!" she hissed, unconsciously tightening her grip on Fred's wrist. **

"**It's okay," Fred said, looking almost amused at her indigence on his behalf. "Sweet to know you care, Mags."**

"**Of course I care!" Maggie glared at him. "I can't believe it. Who could **_**do**_** something so. . ." she struggled for a suitable adjective but settled for just banging the floor with her fist.**

"**Hey," Fred said, and she turned to look at him. **

**Her first reaction to finding his face three inches from hers was simply. "Uhh—" **

**Fred placed his hand on her right cheek and planted a soft kiss on her left. It wouldn't have surprised Maggie if her face had actually been engulfed in flames. Fred laughed and entwined the fingers of his engraved hand through hers.**

"**Wish there was something more comfortable to sit on," he mused.**

**The phrase "as if by magic" was fairly redundant within the walls of Hogwarts, but it seemed the only appropriate way to describe how the king-size bed appeared in the centre of the room, adorned with squashy-looking pillows. For a moment the two teenagers just stared at it.**

"**O-kay," Fred said slowly. "That's not**_** quite**_** what I meant."**

"**Still," Maggie said, her mouth dry. "Better than the floor."**

"**Much," Fred agreed.**

**In silent accord, they both rose and, still holding hands, walked over to the bed. It made more sense to lie on it than to sit, so they kicked off their shoes and lay down side-by-side, staring at the ceiling. It was surprisingly high – easily as tall as a cathedral – and so dark in the semi-candlelight Maggie could easily imagine herself staring at the actual night sky on a still, starless night.**

**Looking back, she wasn't sure who moved first, or why they chose that precise moment to do it, but both she and Fred found themselves rolling over to face each other – Fred's hand on her waist, hers in his hair, and their lips meeting in a kiss that had seemed like an age in coming. Maggie closed her hazel eyes as Fred did his blue ones, and they moved even closer, their torsos pressed together like they were trying to merge into one. Fred's hands moved to unclasp her school robes, pulling them down her shoulders to reveal the T-shirt and cords she was wearing underneath. She did likewise with him, moving a slight step further so he was lying beside her in jeans and a Muggle-style long-sleeved shirt that was now lying open, revealing a smooth expanse of freckled skin. It felt so soft as he ran her fingers beneath the material of his shirt to wrap her arms tightly around his middle, his hands doing likewise as he slowly raised the hem of her T-shirt. They parted lips for a moment as she lifted her body from the bed for him to pull her shirt up and over her head, her hair falling back untidily.**

"**Is it okay if. . ." It was the first time she'd known Fred to not finish a sentence, but she just nodded and allowed him to place one long-fingered hand against the soft roundness at her chest. It felt good for him to touch her, and she couldn't suppress a small moan against his mouth, moving one of her legs between both of his. He gave a tiny gasp as her thigh came into gentle contact with the midsection of his jeans, Maggie reached one arm behind her and fumbled briefly with the clasp of her bra. She made a mental note to spare a few moments to practice this, as it was a lot trickier that it seemed in films. Once it was loose, she detached the straps from her arms and allowed Fred's eyes to rake every inch of her naked chest. She thought it would feel embarrassing – mortifying, even – but his gaze was filled with such warmth it felt perfect.**

**She could feel him growing harder against the top of her leg as he bent his head to feather a row of kisses along the slope of her right breast, his hand entwined in her long hair. She groped her fingers down the thin line of hair that led from Fred's navel to the button on his jeans, unclasping it and teasingly lowering the zip. Fred moved his hips to make her access easier so quickly she actually laughed, and he grinned sheepishly at her as she pushed her hand lower. . . lower. . . there it was. Fred closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cushions as her fingers closed around the hard shaft of flesh straining to be let out of his boxers. It was thicker than she'd imagined, and she could feel the tip was already moist with pre-ejaculate. It was the first time she'd done anything of this description, but as she began to move her hand up and down the length, using the fluid as lubricant, she could tell Fred was enjoying it. He ducked his head down and kissed along the line of her jaw, his own hand straying downwards to Maggie's sensitive spot, first through the material of her cords, then inside, under the elastic of her underwear. His fore and ring finger gently parted her labia, his middle finger pressing down on her clit, sending a warm surge of pleasure roaming up inside her. She began to pump his shaft a little faster, as he began to move his finger in circular motions, making her knees tremble slightly from the pressure.**

"**Mags," Fred spoke for the first time in minutes, "do you want to?"**

**There was no unfinished sentence this time, no ellipsis – they both knew what he meant. He reached across her and slid his hand under the pillow beneath her head, pulling out a small foil packet with a smirk on his face.**

"**I officially love the person who designed this room," he said, and they both laughed.**

**As he slipped the condom onto himself, Maggie felt her heartbeat increase by about a hundred a minute. This was happening. Dear God, this was **_**actually happening**_**. She pushed her trousers down to her ankles and kicked them off onto the floor and Fred moved to position himself between her legs.**

"**I'll go slow," he promised. "Tell me to stop if you want to."**

**She nodded and leaned her head right back into the pillows as she felt his tip slowly enter her. She couldn't deny that it hurt – this was her first time – but beneath the thin layer of sharpness there was a sweet undertone that filled her body like syrup. She entwined her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder as he slid inside her to the base, pulling out and gently pushing back in again. With each thrust a layer of pain fell away, until it felt completely right, and she allowed her mind to be filled to bursting point with the pleasure of it all – Fred's finger still massaging her clit in time with his thrusts, the tightness of him inside her making her gasp and moan in bliss.**

**It was at least ten minutes before she felt his whole body shudder in release, but his fingers didn't relinquish their claim on her until she could feel an intense warmth building deep inside her like a quiet earthquake, growing hotter as all her nerves tightened, sending her right over the edge when he dipped his head and whispered, "I love you, Mags," in her ear.**

**When she was done, they lay beside each other, legs still entwined, her heart pounding, her breath coming deep and slow. Fred held her hand, his thumb stroking hers. **

"**Well," Fred said after a minute. "That's one way to pass the time."**

**They broke into breathless laughter and Maggie raised herself up onto her elbows. "What d'you want to do for the rest of the night?"**

**Maggie glanced into the corner of the room where the dummies they'd been using to practice the Reducto curse were still propped. Sitting before them was an elegant crystal table, the top of which was lined with glass figurines. She smirked and nudged Fred.**

"**Chess?"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

"**So," said Ginny, glancing at the clock on the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, now reading 9:47. "Reckon your masterful scheme worked, then?"**

"**Sister, dear," George stretched his arms above his head, "when have my schemes ever failed?"**

"**Well—"**

"**Rhetorical question," he interrupted her. "But I think it's safe to say this one's a dead cert. Jesus, it's been long enough for them to finally twig."**

"**You mean for Fred to twig," Ginny corrected her older brother. "I reckon it's pretty obvious to Maggie that she fancies him." She yawned and got to her feet. "When will you let them out?"**

"**Oh, I'll drop by early tomorrow morning," George said casually. "They should have let off enough steam by then."**

**Ginny grimaced. "Uhh, don't really want to know about Fred's steam. Anyway, kudos for finally knocking their heads together. Night."**

**As he watched his sister go, George silently congratulated himself on what he deemed a most excellent plan. He hadn't been sure asking the Room of Requirement to lock in his twin and the girl he'd been longing after for going on two years so they'd finally get their act together would work, but it seemed the Room had been on his side that night. He rose from his armchair and set off for the boys' seventh-year dormitory, still smirking to himself. **

**And somewhere – deep within the secrets of the castle walls – there was a triumphant cry of, "Yes!" as Fred's King conceded defeat in the face of her heroic pieces.**

"**Told you," she smirked at Fred.**

"**Never doubted it," Fred replied, leaning over to kiss her once more. **


End file.
